freecivfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Более старые
Freeciv 2.2.5 27 Февраль 2011 :Исправлены ошибки. :Список изменений En :The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Freeciv 2.3.0-beta 3 5 Февраль 2011 :Исправлены ошибки. :Список изменений En :The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Freeciv 2.3.0-beta 2 5 Январь 2011 :Исправлено множество ошибок. :Список изменений En :The Freeciv Dev Team ---- =Freeciv 2.3.0 :21 Декабря 2010 Вышла первая бета Freeciv 2.3.0. Вы можете скачать source tarball и помочь с исправлением ошибок, сообщая их нам. Бинарные сборки для Windows и Mac появятся немного позднее. Скачать исходный код The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Freeciv 2.2.4 :7 Декабря 2010 Новый релиз Freeciv 2.2.4 исправляет различные ошибки. Кроме того, AI игроки теперь должны быть чуть менее агрессивные. Скачайте новую версию The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.2.0 :21 февраля 2010 Ознакомьтесь со списком изменений и скачайте новую версию. Данная версия содержит: исправления багов, некоторые улучшения и добавлены новые возможности в игровых клиентах. Revanchist ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.9 :12 апреля 2009 Ознакомьтесь со списком изменений и скачайте новую версию. Данная версия содержит: исправления багов, некоторые улучшения и добавлены новые возможности в игровых клиентах. The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.5 :17 июня 2008 Ознакомьтесь со списком изменений и скачайте новую версию. Обновление рекомендуется всем пользователям! The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.4 :21 апреля 2008 Ознакомьтесь со списком изменений и скачайте новую версию. В основном изменения версии касаются исправления множества критических багов, версия более стабильна. The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.3 :23 января 2008 :Пакеты для Windows и Mac OS X, содержащие инсталляторы, а также исходный код доступны для загрузки The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Web-клиент для Freeciv :15 сентября 2007 :Первый раз анонсировав в начале этого года, Andreas Røsdal плотно работал над клиентом для Freeciv, который запускается внутри web-браузера! Недавно проект достиг рабочего состояния с исходным кодом и скриншотами, доступными с его сайта. Для запуска web-клиента Freeciv требуются Apache Axis, csoap, и копия Freeciv data directory. Пожалуйста, сообщайте Андреасу о ваших опытах. :) :Обновление: Исходный код теперь доступен с Freeciv SVN. Подробности: FreecivWebClient. Daniel Markstedt ---- Играть в Freeciv на SkyOS и ZETA :4 сентября 2007 :Благодаря SDL-версии стало легче, чем когда бы то ни было, играть в Freeciv на различных платформах: совсем недавно были добавлены SkyOS и ZETA. Если Вы пользователь одной из этих операционных систем, попробуйте! Daniel Markstedt ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.0-beta6 для Mac OS X :31 августа 2007 :Выпущена версия Freeciv 2.1.0-beta6 для Mac OS X. Пакет, содержащий инсталлятор для Mac OS X, доступен для загрузки. Nathan Brazil ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.0-beta6 для Windows :24 августа 2007 :Выпущена версия Freeciv 2.1.0-beta6 для Windows. Пакет, содержащий инсталлятор для Windows, доступен для загрузки. Christian Prochaska ---- Они близнецы! Выпущены Freeciv 2.1.0 beta5 и beta6 :23 августа 2007 :Неделю назад, Freeciv 2.1.0-beta5 была собрана и залита на ftp, но моментом спустя была обнаружена критическая ошибка из-за которой игра, установленная первый раз, не работала! По этой причине версия 2.1.0-beta5 не была анонсирована. Затем мы возобновили работу над ранней 2.1.0-beta6, которая теперь доступна с Freeciv's ftp. Помните, что это только исходный код. Готовые к запуску бинарники для различных платформ будут доступны как только будут сделаны. Следите за новостями! The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Universal Binary SDL client package :8 Jul 2007 :François Marlier has been kind enough to donate an excellent Universal Binary package of SDL Freeciv for Mac OS X. Unlike the GTK package, it doesn't require X11 to be installed. It's built for Tiger but seems to work fine on Panther as well. Download it today! :) Daniel Markstedt ---- 2.1 Modpack Bonanza :25 Jun 2007 :After a very long draught of content for Freeciv 2.1, there are now two modpacks available for this version: Ancients (info) and Fantasy, both offering radically different gameplay from the standard rules. In addition, if you prefer Amplio style gfx, there are unofficial tilesets available for download from Apolyton (requires registration.) to link to Ancients 2.1.0-2 Daniel Markstedt ---- A batch of 2.1 tilesets :16 Jun 2007 :With the latest batch I uploaded recently, there are now a respectable number of 2.1 compatible tilesets available. Special thanks to engla for updating the wiki page! Daniel Markstedt ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 для Windows :3 апреля 2007 :Выпущена версия Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 для Windows. Пакет, содержащий инсталлятор для Windows доступен для загрузки. Christian Prochaska ---- Mac OS X (PPC) package for 2.1.0-beta4 available :3 апреля 2007 :Пакет Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 для Mac OS X (PPC, Tiger + X11) доступен для загрузки Nathan Brazil ---- Fourth beta release of Freeciv 2.1 is not a joke :31 марта 2007 :Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 is now available for download as a source code tarball! Ready-to-run binaries will be made available as they are created. This is still a beta release, so there are still bugs left to squish. If you encounter a new (or old) bug, please feel free to report it. For a list of changes since the last beta, see NEWS-2.1.0-beta4. Note the release date; this is not an April Fools' joke! The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 для Mac OS X (PPC) :25 марта 2007 :Пакет Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 для Mac OS X (PPC, Tiger + X11) доступен для загрузки Nathan Brazil ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 для Windows :19 февраля 2007 :Выпущена версия Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 для Windows. Пакет, содержащий инсталлятор для Windows доступен для загрузки. Christian Prochaska ---- Доступна для скачивания Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 :18 февраля 2007 http://images.wikia.com/freeciv/images/6/64/Luckypig.png :Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 доступна для загрузки! Это бетта-версия, так, что не удивляйтесь, если обнаружите в ней ошибки. Пожалуйста, посылайте сообщения об ошибках по адресу bugs@freeciv.org. Более подробная информация об отличиях новой версии от beta2 содердится в списке изменений. Между прочим, сегодня отмечается Новый Год по лунному календарю, а значит сегодня — первый день нового года — года свиньи. По древней китайской мудрости, каждому ребёнку, который родится в год свиньи в жизни будет сопутствовать удача. Пожелаем же удачи нашему новорожденному — Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3! The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Восьмая "Бета" Freeciv 2.0.0 :21 февраля 2005 :Восьмая "Бетта" Freeciv 2.0.0 Выпущена. Её можно достать с либо: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta8.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta8.tar.bz2 :Или для Windows: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta8-win32-gtk2.zip (Только XP, 2000, и NT) :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta8-win32.zip (95 и новее) :Предупреждаем, что это всё ещё не окончательный выпуск 2.0.0, хотя это наверняка последний выпуск с пометкой "Бетта". Мы получили очень многo советов, но осталось много ошибок, которые мы ещё не исправили. Если вы найдёте ошибку, пожалуйста, сообщите на mailto:bugs@freeciv.org. Постарайтесь включить все возможные детали, включая сохранённые игры, многоступенчатые инструкции, и всё, что необходимо сделать, чтобы воспроизвести ошибку (если вы можете воспроизвести её). Если вы обнаружили ошибку в Freeciv для Windows, связанную с аварийным завершением программы, пожалуйста, пришлите файл civserver.RPT или civclient.RPT. Если вы найдете более, чем одну ошибку, пожалуйста присылайте отчет о каждой обнаруженной ошибке отдельным письмом. :For a tentative feature list in Freeciv 2.0, please see the NEWS-beta page. For a list of changes since beta7, see NEWS-beta8. The Freeciv Maintainers